Post Scriptum
by BelleSC
Summary: UA Lene faz uma lista das frases de Sirius que mais a irritam, mas finalmente entende que, dependendo de como elas são usadas, podem se tornar beeeem agradáveis! ONESHOT


30 de novembro

Querido Diário!

Nossa, como isso soa estúpido, meu Deus! Falar com objetos inanimados só pode significar uma coisa: insanidade. Mas quem liga, ninguém vai ler isso mesmo...

Bom, nada de muito espetacular aconteceu no meu dia hoje... Quero dizer: acordei, fui pra aula com o Luke, e meu irmão fez o favor de trazer o Black aqui pra casa de novo! Agora os dois saíram pra encontrar o Tiago e o Remus...

Acho que nunca falei do Black aqui, não? Pois vou apresentar a peça:

Sirius Black é o melhor amigo do meu irmão, Luke, desde que eu me entendo por gente. E ele é um daqueles caras irritantemente lindos, sabe? Acho que não conheço alguém mais bonito que ele... Mas isso definitivamente não impede que ele seja, também, um dos seres mais implicantes que já pisaram na superfície terrestre.

Essa criatura vem aqui em casa praticamente todos os dias, e de uns tempos pra cá, vem tirando os belos dias de sua vidinha de cachorro pra me testar a paciência! Uma das coisas que mais me tiram do sério sobre ele são as suas famosas frases... Ele sempre diz as mesmas coisas, e o pior é que isso gruda na mente, e às vezes me pego repetindo-as... Quer provas? Uma listinha básica das TOP 10...

_ As 10 frases e expressões mais famosas (e irritantes) de Sirius Black:_

_ 1. "E aí, patricinha?"_

_ Essa é clássica. Ele sempre me diz isso quando põe os seus pezinhos tamanho 45 aqui em casa... O pior é que a frase está sempre acompanhada de uma piscada daquele olho azul que me mata! Ele é a prova viva de que perfeição não existe, porque mesmo sendo lindo daquele jeito... precisava ser tão implicante?_

_ 2. "E daí?" _

_ Vem sempre junto de uma erguida de sobrancelha que deixa claro o que ele quer dizer, tipo: "Eu sou o bom, sei disso, então por que você ainda está me enchendo?"... Arrogantemente irresistível, diga-se de passagem._

_ 3. "Eu avisei..."_

_ Acho que nada me irrita mais que Sirius Black me dando lição de moral. Principalmente quando ele está certo... Que vontade me dá naquele pescoçinho lindo dele (com a intenção de estrangulá-lo, que fique claro). O pior de tudo é quando ele, ainda por cima, da um sorrisinho de canto... Nessas horas eu tenho certeza de que não tem ninguém mais belo que ele..._

_ 4. "Não é como se eu realmente me importasse..." _

_ Ele sempre diz isso dando de ombros ou revirando os olhos... Mas acho que é a frase que melhor o traduz. Porque o Sirius pode ser irritante e idiota, mas sempre diz o que pensa, e não é hipócrita. Isso é uma coisa que eu... admiro naquele cabeça dura..._

_ 5. "Eu conheço os seus segredos, Lenezinha..."_

_ Atualmente ele tem usado bastante essa... Só não descobri o porquê... ainda._

_ 6. "Querida..."_

_ AHHHHH! Quase esgano ele todas as vezes que ele me chama assim! Como ele ousa me chamar de 'querida'? Não, não é um tratamento ruim, mas eu sei que é assim que ele chama as cadelinhas dele na rua, e me comparar com elas é o fim! E não, isso não foi uma crise de ciúmes, ok?_

_ 7. "Eu sou o cara mais gato do mundo..."_

_ Ok, ele é... ¬¬"_

_ Mas um pouco de modéstia não faria mal algum, não é?_

_ 8. "Todo mundo tem uma queda por mim..."_

_ Responde: precisava ter o ego tããããããão gigante?_

_ 9. "MINHA Lene"_

_ Gostaria muito de saber onde ele viu um papel escrito que euzinha, Marlene McKinnon, sou propriedade dele, Sirius (lindo/deus grego/perfeição em forma de cachorro) Black! Hã._

_ 10. "Ps.: (e alguma coisa, geralmente, inútil)"_

_ Nunca vi alguém fazer tantos ps's em uma frase. Sério, como se já não bastasse o tanto que ele fala, ainda fica... "Ps [1]", "Ps [2]" "Ps [3]"... Haja santa paciência, viu? E essa mania pega, o que é pior..._

Essa é uma lista bááááááásica, com algumas das frases dele... Mas sabe, o Sirius consegue ser legal, quando ele quer... =X

Beijos,

Lene McKinnon!

PS.: EU NÃO TENHO UMA QUEDA POR SIRIUS BLACK!

Fechei o diário com força. Não sabia o que diabos tinha feito com que escrevesse tanto sobre Sirius. Sabia perfeitamente o que Lily diria: _"você tem uma queda por ele, Lene...". _Revirei os olhos com o pensamento. Claro que não! Ele era só o cara mais gato, do sorriso mais lindo, e o corpo mais perfeito que eu conhecia... Nada mais além disso... não é?

Troquei a roupa que vestia por um short jeans e uma blusinha estampada, com uma rasteirinha branca. Precisava sair um pouco. Lily? A melhor opção sempre. Desci as escadas achando que só encontraria meus pais na sala, mas não posso dizer que foi realmente uma surpresa ver que Luke, Sirius, Tiago e Remus estavam lá, ocupando todo o sofá.

_Remus! Tiago! – eu disse sorrindo e indo até os dois que se levantaram para me cumprimentar. Eles eram completamente fofos...

_Oi, Lene... – riu Remus do meu abraço que quase o jogou no sofá.

_Que saudades de você, lobinho! – brinquei com o apelido de infância dele. Remus era o lobinho, e Sirius (juro que sem ironia), o cachorro...

_Eu também... – ele sorriu – A gente tava com tanta coisa na escola que ficou até difícil aparecer aqui...

"Pra você e o Tiago, porque tem gente que não desaparece!" – disse mentalmente.

_E eu, senhorita? – Tiago fez cara de bravo, e o abracei da mesma forma.

_Você também sumiu, poxa! – reclamei – Deviam aparecer mais... O que vocês tão fazendo aqui hoje?

_Vamos ver filme... – respondeu Luke – O Sirius estava desanimado pra sair... – revirou os olhos.

Só então olhei para o moreno recostado no sofá. Não que eu não tivesse reparado nele antes, só não dei tanta importância, ou perderia muito tempo o encarando... Ele estava absolutamente lindo.

_Ah, oi, Sirius. – eu disse, quase distraidamente.

_E aí, patricinha? – ele riu de canto. AHHHH! Que ódio – Pensei que fosse me ignorar a noite toda.

_Não, Sirius, é só porque você fica tanto aqui que já parece parte da casa... – eu disse irritada – Tchau, Luke, avisa pra mamãe que eu fui à casa da Lilian?

_Ah, fica pra ver filme com a gente, Lene... – chamou Tiago.

_Não, amore, brigada, mas to precisando falar com ela... – agradeci.

_Você vai sair sozinha? – perguntou Sirius – Tá escurecendo... – esqueci de mencionar que de vez em quando ele tinha alguns surtos de preocupação comigo... vai entender...

_Eu sei, mas a casa dela é perto, não tem perigo... – eu disse, andando em direção à porta.

_Eu não quero ninguém machucando a minha Lene por aí... – ele disse, em voz baixa, andando até onde eu estava – Eu te levo.

_Sirius... – eu disse, confusa com a proximidade dele – Pode deixar, está tudo bem. Não preciso de escolta... – disse, levemente irritada.

Ele suspirou pesadamente antes de falar.

_Mas me liga na hora que for voltar. – ele esperou uma resposta – Hein?

_Tá, Sirius, eu ligo... – revirei os olhos. Claro que eu não ligaria, nunca tinha me acontecido nada naquele caminho... Só o doido do Sirius pra pensar algo assim mesmo. Fui até a casa da Lily em menos de dez minutos.

_Oi, amiga! – ela sorriu abrindo a porta – Não sabia que você vinha.

_É, não tinha nada pra fazer, os meninos tão todos lá em casa e...

_Espera... – Lily revirou os olhos – Os meninos estão todos na sua casa e você vem pra cá? Você não bate bem, McKinnon...

Eu ri de canto, e voltei a falar.

_Então, o Remus, o Tiago e o Sirius foram pra lá ver filme... Ah, mas você não sabe, o Black deu um surto de preocupação na hora que eu tava saindo, com medo de acontecer alguma coisa...

_Nossa, mas o Black é gato, hein, amiga? – Lily suspirou.

_É sim... – sorriu inconscientemente, e Lily estreitou os olhos.

_Lene, Lene... que sorrisinho foi esse? – ela me encarou.

_Ih, menina doida, nada... Eu, hein... – desconversei.

_Não adianta, Lene... – ela riu – Você tem uma quedinha pelo Black sim! E não adianta negar... Mas relaxa, isso só faz de você uma menina normal!

Peguei uma almofada da cama dela, e joguei na ruiva, em meio a risadas. É, _talvez _ela tivesse razão. Mudamos de assunto e conversamos por mais não sei quantas horas. Quando olhei no relógio já eram mais de nove horas da noite.

_Acho melhor eu ir, Lil's... – disse, olhando o céu escuro pela janela.

_Quer que meu pai te leve? Tá escuro... – ela ofereceu.

_Não, Lily, não precisa... – eu disse, sem querer incomodar. Lembrei da proposta de Sirius... Mas eu não ligaria pra ele.

Me despedi de Lilian e saí da casa dela. Estava bem escuro, e as ruas daquela parte de Londres não eram bem iluminadas. Fui andando rápido, e quando estava mais ou menos no meio do caminho, percebi que alguém me seguia. DROGA!

_Por que ta correndo, linda? – uma voz bêbada disse de algum ponto atrás de mim e eu, é claro, não olhei.

Não sabia o que fazer. De dia é mais fácil, é só se enfiar em qualquer loja e esperar até que o doido desista. Mas ali, eu estava completamente sozinha, e o homem estava muito perto agora, eu sentia. Me arrependi amargamente de ter saído sozinha. Ouvi o barulho de pneus cantando no asfalto, e olhando para o meu lado esquerdo, vi uma moto preta. A moto de Sirius.

_O que ta acontecendo aqui? – ele disse, entrando na minha frente de modo protetor, e segurando a minha mão – Sobe na moto. – ele me entregou um capacete – Saia daqui agora. AGORA! – ele gritou com o homem, que andou rapidamente para o lado oposto da calçada.

Eu estava paralisada de medo, mas podia reparar em como Sirius arfava. Ele subiu na moto e acelerou tanto que me assustei, apertando meus braços ao redor dele. Em menos de um minuto estávamos em casa.

_Eu disse pra você me ligar. – ele disse, massageando as têmporas após descermos da moto.

_Eu sei, mas... – é, eu não tinha desculpa – desculpa. E obrigada.

Ele rui de canto.

_Eu sabia que você não ia ligar. É auto-suficiente demais pra isso...

Revirei os olhos, era estranho ter uma conversa com Sirius Black.

_Então... obrigada de novo, e boa noite. – eu disse, tentando me livrar daquela situação constrangedora.

_Sabe, patricinha... – ele sorriu, segurando meu braço – Eu posso ser diferente do que você acha...

Percebi então, como estávamos perto um do outro. Sirius me puxou pra perto, mas eu não sabia o que fazer. Em um impulso, beijei seu rosto e me livrei dos braços dele, entrando em casa.

_Obrigada. – disse já da porta, sorrindo.

É claro que eu e amaldiçoava por não tê-lo beijado. Qualquer outra no meu lugar não pensaria duas vezes, mas talvez Lily estivesse certa, e eu tivesse uma queda por ele... E nesse caso, eu sofreria demais se ele só quisesse me usar.

Entrei no meu quarto e procurei imediatamente pelo meu diário. Lembrava de tê-lo colocado em cima da estante, mas agora ele estava sobre a cama, aberto. Olhei a página aberta, uma letra que não era a minha. Sentei na cama e comecei a ler, com o coração acelerado.

_**Minha Lene,**_

_** E aí, patricinha? Eu avisei **__que __**sei dos seus segredos, Lene...**_

_Francamente, eu não tinha a intenção de dizer nada, sabe? Ler escondido estava divertido... Eu sei que você está pensando em modos de me matar bem lentamente, agora, mas eu me explico: você é um livro fechado pra mim, e minha curiosidade foi imensa... Peço desculpas, de verdade._

_ Mas como eu ia dizendo, resolvi me manifestar depois de ver que você tinha destinado uma parte tão relevante do seu diário à minha ilustríssima pessoa! Sério, Lene, nem eu percebi que você reparava tanto em tudo que eu dizia... Mas enfim, fiquei feliz de saber disso._

_ Sabe, Lene, faz um tempinho que parei de te enxergar como a irmãzinha mais nova do meu melhor amigo... Você virou uma garota linda, e com uma personalidade muito forte... gosto disso. _

_ Preste atenção, Lene... Você realmente achou que eu implicava com você a toa? Eu gosto muito de você, patricinha, pensei que você perceberia isso... _

_ Francamente, foi-se o tempo em que eu fiquei quieto pensando em como seu irmão reagiria se eu tentasse algo com você... Quer saber, __**é daí?**__**Não é como se eu me importasse...**_

_Queria uma chance com você,__** querida... **__( e não há nada pejorativo no uso desse termo, ouviu?)_

_ Um beijo, Sirius Black._

_**PS. 1:**__**eu sou o cara mais gato do mundo**__ mesmo! Só precisava da sua confirmação pra ter certeza, e agora eu tenho! _

_**PS. 2:**__ responda francamente – Você tem uma queda por mim, Lene? Aposto um beijo que sim, __**todas têm uma queda por mim...**_

_** PS. 3: **__Caso interessar possa, _

_eu te amo, Lene McKinnon..._

Respirei fundo... Não podia acreditar que tudo aquilo era mesmo verdade... Um barulho na janela me assustou, e quando estava prestes a gritar, viu a figura de Sirius surgindo, entrando no quarto.

_Como você... O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei num sussurro.

_Leu? – ele perguntou, olhando para o diário na minha mão.

Afirmei com a cabeça, não podendo conter um sorrisinho.

_É tudo verdade? – perguntei, encarando a parede, sem graça.

_Cada palavra... – Sirius chegou mais perto, um sorriso crescendo nos lábios.

_Como eu vou ter certeza? – encarei-o profundamente.

_Vamos fazer assim, - Sirius colocou uma das mãos na minha cintura a outra na minha nuca – eu vou fazer uma coisa, se você tiver alguma dúvida, eu paro.

Ele me beijou, e pode parecer clichê, mas não tinha como ser mentira, ninguém beijava daquela forma se não houvesse real sentimento.

_Eu tenho uma queda por você, idiota... – eu ri.

_Eu sei... – ele sorriu maroto.

_Então eu não mereço outro beijo...? – perguntei dando risada.

_Quantos você quiser, senhorita! – ele riu sonoramente.

_Fala baixo, o quarto do meu irmão é aqui do lado! – eu disse, tapando a boca dele, rindo divertidamente.

_E daí? – ele revirou os olhos, me beijando de novo. Ele não mudava, mas quer saber? Quem disse que eu queria que ele mudasse?

_Posso fazer um PS? – perguntei, rompendo o beijo. Sirius afirmou com a cabeça – Eu te amo.

* * *

**ps.: (hahahahaha) escrita de madrugada, então perdoem se ficou idiota demais! hahahahahaha**

**Reviews?**

**Beijitos sabor chocolate! **


End file.
